The Promise
by Kibbs1709
Summary: This is going to be a longer fanfic than my usual ones. It's going to cover the beginning to end of the Kibbs relationship/friendship. I think you'll enjoy it! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Abby's Idea

"What do you got Abby?" Gibbs asked as he marched into her lab. Abby and Kate were both laughing at something before they turned in their chairs to face him.

"Actually, Gibbs, Kate here did most of the work. Why don't you ask her?" Abby smiled as Gibbs smirked and turned to face Kate.

"Alright. What do you got… Kate?" This time, the question was almost flirtatious and cocky.

"The lieutenant failed to realize that his mouth swab would match the DNA Ducky got from the rape kit. Who would have guess we would find someone with less intelligence than Tony?" Kate couldn't help but smirk as Gibbs smiled. "Anyway. I let him know this piece of information and he immediately broke. He told us everything and how."

"So I take it the test results were a match?" Gibbs turned his body to ask Abby, but kept his eyes and smile on Kate.

"Absolutely." Abby beamed as she bounced on the heels of her feet.

"Good work Katie." He took a sip of his coffee as he had a small staring contest with Kate before she blushed, and he made his way back to the elevator. Kate's eyes followed his figure.

"Oh my God." Abby smiled and began to tug Kate with her.

"God Abby. What?" She struggled to keep her balance as she was dragged to the back of Abby's office.

"Are you and Gibbs sleeping together?"

Kate froze and stared at Abby as if she had grown another head.

"Do what?"

"You heard me."

"Abby, are you nuts? Of course I'm not sleeping with Gibbs!"

"Kate's sleeping with Gibbs?" Tony asked as he stormed into Abby's office.

"Tony!" The girls shrilled in unison.

"Tony. You misunderstood. I am NOT sleeping with Gibbs. Why would you even think that Abby?"

"Okay… so you want to sleep with him?" Abby asked with confusion.

"No! Abby. Stop it. Me and Gibbs are nothing."

"The way you looked at each other."

"Huh?" Kate asked as she put her hand firmly on her hip.

"You asked why I would even think that. It's the way you two just looked at each other."

"And how was that exactly?" Tony piped in, obviously entertained by the conversation.

"Shut up DiNozzo!" Kate turned back to Abby, expectantly.

"He looked at you like he's seen you naked and will be seeing you again like that… and you looked back at him like you couldn't wait for that next time."

Kate turned a violent shade of red as Tony fell into Abby's chair laughing.

"It's not funny, DiNozzo, now shut the hell up!" Kate turned to Abby and pulled her closer. "Abby. That was not the look he gave me okay! Gibbs and I have never slept together. Understood?" Kate was using her most fierce and convincing Agent Todd voice.

"I-I'm sorry, Kate. I won't mention it again. I-I."

"Don't worry about it Abby. I'll talk to you later." Kate turned, eyed Tony with a handful of unsaid threats, and sharply walked out of the lab and to the elevator.

Tony turned to Abby who looked even more pale than usual.

"Woah…"

"I know, right." Abby's mind was still reeling.

"No, I mean, Kate is super hot when she's pissed." Abby rolled her eyes and threw her Marilyn Manson doll at him.

"Hey!"

"Get out of here, I've got test to run. Don't piss off Kate anymore than we have already done."

Tony nodded and left after Kate. Abby returned to her computer and sighed. She knew the look she saw wasn't platonic and friendly, it was definitely more than that, and she would figure out how to prove it. Her mind went spinning with all the ideas in her head until her imaginary light bulb flicked on.

"I got it!"


	2. Undercover

Chapter 2.. I'm way ahead in the story, so expect chapters to come up often. I will try a chapter a day. Please leave reviews. Thank you and enjoy! =].

* * *

Tony bounced into the bullpen singing Frank Sinatra.

_"Something in your eyes, was so inviting. Something in your smile was so exciting…"_

"DiNozzo cut it out."

"Jeez Kate. You're not still mad about what Abby said are you?"

"What did Abby say?" Gibbs asked as he came out of nowhere with a fresh cup of java.

"Nothing Gibbs." Kate spoke too quickly and Gibbs turned around and walked up to her. "Really, it was nothing."

"Actually Gibbs, Abby had a few things to say about-" In seconds Kate grabbed her granola bar off her desk and threw it at Tony, pinning him right on the top of his head. "Ow! Kate!! Boss, aren't you going to do something?"

Kate turned her attention back to Gibbs. She was terrified for Gibbs to know what Abby had said, and she didn't care if she had to shoot DiNozzo if that meant he'd be quiet.

"Nah." Gibbs said to Tony as he walked to his desk.

Kate sighed in relief, walked to Tony, and snatched her granola bar out of his hands.

"Mine." She snapped and sat down at her desk.

A box popped up on her computer screen and she saw it was an IM from Tony.

_DiNozzo: Come on Kate. Why are you so worried about Gibbs finding out?_

_Todd: It should have never been said in the first place._

_DiNozzo: That's not what I asked Kay-Tee!_

Kate looked up at DiNozzo and narrowed her eyes at him for calling her that, he just replied with a wag of his eyebrows and began typing again.

_DiNozzo: Come on Kate. We all know you like him._

_Todd: DiNozzo!! I do not. Now shut up and drop it! If I have to, I will make your life hell. Do I make myself clear?_

_DiNozzo: Jeez… I got it, I got it._

_*DiNozzo signed off at 13:07*_

Kate exited out of her IM screen and began to work on her case report. A few minutes later, Cynthia walked to the balcony.

"Agent Gibbs, Todd, the Director needs to see you in her office for a moment."

Gibbs sighs and Kate becomes confused. She knows she hasn't done anything wrong, but she can't help that guilty feeling like when entering the principal's office.

Once inside, the Director waves at the chairs in front of her desk and asks them to sit, but of course, neither of them does.

"Well. I've called you two up here because I am sending you both on an undercover operation. Jethro, you are the best undercover agent we have and I know your resources and past experience will make this case a breeze. Agent Todd, Jethro will need your profiling skills. That and you're one of a few female agents we have, and certainly the best."

"It's Agent Gibbs, Director, and what is the assignment." Gibbs gruff voice barked.

The Director tried not to sound hurt about being shot down at the first name basis, and handed them each a folder.

"This is now who you are. Alexander Thomas and Sasha Thomas."

"Wait… we're married?" Gibbs asked with a slight smile that only Kate could see. His voice carried a hint of entertainment.

"Yes Agent Gibbs. You two will be sent to Jacksonville Base. There have been a string of murders on base and we need you two to try and infiltrate and stop it."

"Infiltrate?" Kate asked completely confused.

"Yes. A knit tight group of Marines are the suspects. They aren't aware that we are watching them, but we only know so much. We need you two to act like a casual Marine family and infiltrate. Gibbs, your job will fall close to theirs, that way you can befriend them. Agent Todd. We believe that even the wives are involved, so whatever you can find out from them will obviously help the case. The point is for you two to become accepted into their cell and that will allow us to permanently demolish this cell. We believe it to be an Al Quida cell."

"How?" Gibbs asked.

"All five of the Marines were supposed to be let out of the Corps about two years ago. A new contract was made and they were all stuck in active duty. They just returned from Iraq about four months ago and since then, some suspicious activity began. They turned on the Corps and switched sides."

"That's quite a drastic change for a Marine."

"Well, there's apparently a lot more to the story. You two leave tomorrow. Your house is already furnished and even has clothes for you to wear. Of course, there will be things you will need that we haven't supplied. Go home tonight and pack and meet back here at 0500. You will be taking a plane to a private location. There you will be given all your identification and a vehicle for you to use. Just drive to your new address and your story is in your file. That will be all."

Kate and Gibbs both left her office and began walking back to the bullpen.

Their thoughts were both the same…

'Not only am I spending God knows how long with him, but I have to be his wife!'

'As if it's not hard enough for me to just be near her, now I have to pretend she's my wife.'


	3. Operation Kibbs: Active

"So, did you hear?"

"Hear what Tony?"

"Oh, just that Kate and Gibbs are going on an undercover op as husband and wife for who knows how long."

"What!?" Abby jumped up from her chair and began bouncing.

"Why are you so happy?" Tony asked.

"Think about it! You remember what I told you earlier?"

"Yeah, about 'the plan'." Tony grumbled.

"Seriously Tony? You know Kate doesn't like you like that."

"Still…"

"Still nothing. This is the chance we need! Gibbs and Kate alone for this long. We don't even have to do anything. Eventually, things will just end up how they should. If they have to pretend to love each other, they will sooner or later see that they do, in fact, love each other!" Abby's voice was rising and Tony kept backing away.

"Okay. So we're done with 'the plan'?"

"Of course not. Operation Kibbs is still in progress, I just have to tweak it some more. I'll let you know."

"Yippie." Tony said whirl twirling his finger in the air.

"It'll be fun."

"Is that what it's called?" He said sarcastically. "Well, actually, meddling in Kate's life is always fun, especially love life. Wait a second… Kate and Gibbs…like…doing it." Tony began to fake vomit. "You know what, Kate may be hot, but I have my limits. I don't want to know what happens there."

"Don't be so immature!"

"I think you're asking too much." Gibbs said as he walked into Abby's lab with Kate by his side.

"Heya boss!"

"I take it DiNozzo has already filled you in."

"Something like that. Aren't you two excited!?" Abby asked.

"Abby. I just want to do the job and get it over with." Kate said exasperatedly. Only Abby noticed Gibbs disappointment in her statement. "Well Gibbs. Since I already finished my report, I'm going to head home, pack, and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Abby gave her a hug and Tony followed her out.

"Hey Kate. You're not going to say bye to me?"

"DiNozzo. I didn't even notice you." Kate said with faux surprise.

"Really nice Kate. You do know that I will be visiting you right?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I also get to work on this case. I will be visiting as your brother to set up cameras and bugs and trade information; you might want to be careful. I might accidentally put a camera in your room or something."

"I will kill you DiNozzo."

"You always say that Kate, yet you never deliver." Tony announced as he entered the elevator.

"I'm going to beat the hell out of you DiNozzo!" Was the last thing Gibbs and Abby heard before a loud punch to Tony's chest and the thud of him hitting the floor.

Gibbs just smirked and Abby laughed.

"So. Gibbs. You like Kate huh?"

Gibbs was taken aback as he whipped around to face Abby.

"Do what?"

"You sound just like Kate. Now, what I said was, 'you like Kate, huh?' "

"And where do you get that idea from?"

"Oh, just the way you look at her." Abby smiled mischievously and crossed her arms in front of her. "It is okay Gibbs. You're secret is safe with me."

"There is no secret, Abby. And guess what. You are also visiting us along with Tony. You are playing his wife."

"Gibbs!" Abby pouted as he walked away smiling. "That's not fair. What did I do wrong?"


	4. A Red Head and Relatives

**A/N- I realize none of the chapters are very long. Usually I get carried away and will write for pages and pages, but I do hope you all continue to read on. I want to say thank you for all your reviews, and when I say 'from beginning to end' trust me, you won't be disappointed. I'm a HUGE Kibbs fan, so I would never let true love be broken. =].**

**Reviews are always welcome! Thank you for reading and please continue. Also, if you like my work you may consider checking out some of my other stories if you have not. =].**

* * *

It was 0530 and Kate was exhausted. She had gotten next to no sleep. Thoughts of Gibbs were swimming around in her mind all night and she didn't know what to do. 'How can I pretend to be in love and married with Gibbs when I do actually like him… Oh come on Kate. You more than just 'like' him.' Kate thought as Gibbs took her duffle bag from her and carried it onto the plane.

"Thank you." She smiled at him and was thankful it was still dark as she blushed.

"No problem, Kate."

They boarded the plane and sat across from each other, each pulling out their files.

"Sasha Thomas? You don't really look like a Sasha to me."

"Oh, and you are just easily confused for Marshall, right?"

Gibbs smiled as he continued to read the file.

"So we've been married for eight years…" He was interrupted by Kate's laughter. "What?"

"Gibbs… you did read the part about you only being 46, right?"

"What makes you think I'm so much older?"

"Well, your file for one. It says you have to dye your hair." Kate noticed Gibbs was becoming uncomfortable. "I'll dye your hair when we get to the house. I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's fine. Besides, you have to dye your hair, too."

"Yep. I know. The file says the color is at the house. I'll do mine after I do you…yours. I mean after I dye your hair…not-" Kate became flustered. "You know what I mean."

After the flight, the FBI gave them their new vehicle and ID, very rudely to say the least, and they made the short distance to their new home.

"Wow. Nice place, huh?"

Gibbs just grunted his reply and used the new set of keys to open the door.

"Gibbs. The sun is already up. We can't risk anyone seeing us with this color hair, so let's do that first."

Gibbs nodded his agreement, but stood in the living room awkwardly.

"Gibbs. Go put on a pair of workout shorts or something and meet me in the kitchen." Kate laughed as she made her way to the kitchen with the boxes of hair color in her hand.

Gibbs returned in a Marines t-shirt and a pair of black basketball shorts.

"Take off your shirt."

"Why?" Gibbs asked completely confused.

"So I don't get any hair color on it." He did as he was told and Kate regretted it immediately. He sat down in the chair she had pulled away from the kitchen table. After putting a small towel around his neck, she began to dye his hair, which took all about five minutes.

"Done. Now wait 30 minutes and then go wash it out." Kate said as she made her way to the bathroom.

After five minutes passed, Gibbs went to the bathroom to check on Kate. She was still dying her hair.

"I guess the process is more difficult when you actually have hair." Kate laughed lightly and smiled at him.

"Well, it doesn't help that I'm doing my own hair." She said.

"I'd offer to help, but I have no idea what to do."

Kate really laughed there.

"Thanks anyway Gibbs."

"What's so funny?"

"Oh. I was just imagining you dying my hair." Gibbs smiled at the thought as well.

"So do you often think of me?"

She threw a hand towel at his chest.

"You and Tony are just alike sometimes."

"No need to offend me Kate." He joked and Kate smiled.

Gibbs was still looking in the living room mirror while Kate was in the shower.

His hair was a dark brown and he couldn't believe how much younger he really looked with the change. He couldn't wait to see Kate with red hair.

His wish was granted because the door opened and the smell of lavender floated down the hall and into the living room. Kate was wearing a towel and using a smaller towel to help dry her hair.

Gibbs watched as she walked down the hall and before turning to go up the stairs, saw Gibbs.

"So what do you think?" She asked pointing to her half dried hair. Gibbs gulped as he took in the sight.

Her legs and shoulders were still glistening from the water and her towel was fitted to her body like a sheet on a bed.

"Very nice." He choked out trying to keep his voice from breaking.

"Thanks. Not too bad yourself." Kate smiled as she walked up the stairs to her room.

About fifteen minutes later she returned to the living room where Gibbs sat watching television. She plopped down on the couch beside him and didn't say a word. Neither did Gibbs. Instead, they just stared at each other. Communicating with their eyes the same way they had on Air Force One.

The loud and disrupting sound of the doorbell broke the silence.

"That must be Tony and Abby." Gibbs said as he stood up to answer the door.

"You mean Jared and Amy, right?"

"Of course." He smirked and opened the door.

Once inside, Gibbs and DiNozzo got right to work on installing the cameras and bugs. That was, of course, after pulling away a drooling DiNozzo from Kate.

Kate and Abby sat up a computer in the office so they could communicate with NCIS on a private network. Abby taught Kate the 'what to do's' for almost every situation they may come across and they set off to the kitchen where the boys were.

"So, Marshall, are you going to feed your brother in law or what?"

"DiNozzo." Gibbs and Kate both growled in unison. Abby and Tony turned to each other and started laughing.

"Not even 24 hours and they already sound like each other."

"DiNozzo, they've always sounded the same."

"True."

"If you two are done, I'll go pick up some pizza." Kate said as she picked up her purse and the car keys.

"Aw. Kate, I love you!"

"I'm going with." Gibbs said grabbing the keys from Kate calmly. "You two don't destroy the house."

"And remember, don't talk to strangers." Kate added as they walked outside.

Tony stuck out his tongue and Kate flipped him off.

They got into the car and Gibbs pulled out of the driveway.

"You know, that's not very lady-like."

"What is that exactly?"

"Flipping people off." He looked at her with a smile. "But I guess in the case of dealing with DiNozzo, I'll let it slide."

"Well thank you. I don't know what I would have done otherwise."

They each laughed and wondered when they had become so comfortable around one another. It was a comfort neither of them had felt in such a long time. If they were going to be honest, it was a feeling they had never felt before.


	5. Surprise!

**A/N- Here's Chapter 5. I considered doing a chapter before this of Abby and Tony's visit... but I decided otherwise. There will be plenty of time for chapters of Abby and Tony's visit. =D. Enjoy!!**

* * *

The few days of Abby and Tony's visit flew by and Kate and Gibbs were ready to get the op started. The faster they do it, the faster they can go home.

It was the end of week two for Gibbs' job. He was some sort of mechanic, something Kate didn't care too much about to be honest. She was too busy being annoyed at not having a job. So, while Gibbs was at work, she sat around reading files and memorizing everything she could about the suspects. One of which was her next-door neighbor who greeted her a few days ago.

It was 17:45 when Gibbs got home. He walked inside, placed his keys on the key rack, threw his jacket on the hook and kicked off his shoes. After walking out of the foyer, he could see Kate asleep on the couch with files spread all around her and on the table. He couldn't imagine how bored she must be at home by herself.

He picked up the files and stacked them in a pile on the table and sat on the edge of the couch and began to stroke her hair out of her face. Her lips were set in pout and her eyelids fluttered like she was having a nightmare.

"Hey Kate, wake up." He said softly.

She only stirred a little so he tried again.

"Katie… wake up." This time, Kate jumped up with a hand ready to punch Gibbs, which he caught quickly. She was sitting up, her chest pressed against his, while Gibbs held her fist away from him.

"Oh God. I'm sorry Gibbs."

"It's fine Kate." Letting go of her fist, he stood up and offered her a hand. "Come on. How about we get you out of here and get dinner?"

"Really?" Kate's face lit up.

"Really." She took his hand and sat up. "You go get ready and I'll shower down here."

"Mkay." She sang as she took off up the stairs.

* * *

Gibbs was tying his shoe when Kate came down the stairs. She smelt like an angel and when Gibbs put his eyes on her, his heart melted.

"Wow."

She just smiled as she put the back onto her earring. She wasn't going for beautiful, but to Gibbs, she beyond nailed it.

She wore a white sundress with her red hair in soft waves and Gibbs felt his heart tighten when he realized how much she looked like Shannon. To be honest, she even acted like Shannon. She is kind and gentle, but also strong and opinionated to say the least.

"You okay Gibbs?" Kate asked when he zoned out.

"Oh yea, I'm fine. You look great Katie."

"Thank you."

They got in the car and drove to a small Italian restaurant that Gibbs remembered when he was last in Jacksonville. They were seated rather quickly for a Friday night and they began looking over their menus.

"Oh I almost forgot. I spoke to Sheppard and she said that a second car will be available for pick up on Tuesday."

Kate sat her menu down and looked at Gibbs with awe.

"Please tell me you're not joking, because if you are, Marshall, I will kill you."

A smirk played at his lips and he shook his head.

"I'm not kidding. I convinced her that things would be… easier… if we both had a car."

Kate leaned towards him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Gibbs." She whispered in his ear.

She didn't know how long she'd be able to last with being stuck in the house. If two weeks ate at her soul, who knows what a month and so on could do.

Gibbs couldn't help the grin he had on his face when he kissed Kate's cheek and whispered before she could pull back.

"It's nothing Katie."

They ate with friendly conversation and really got to know each other. They were both surprised that either of them could carry on a conversation that didn't deal with NCIS. It was just before closing when Kate and Gibbs made their way out to the car.

* * *

Ever since that night, things became much more relaxed in the 'Thomas' household as well as the case. Gibbs befriended the suspects and a month later was invited to a barbeque.

"Sasha! You ready!?" Gibbs hollered up the staircase as he glanced at the watch.

"Calm down, I'm coming." She said as she appeared at the top of the staircase. "So impatient. It's _a barbeque_ Marshall."

"I like punctuality."

"Right." Kate said as she rolled her eyes.

"Come on." Gibbs said as he took her hand and escorted her out the door. They walked hand-in-hand down the street to their suspect's house, Wiley Carter.

"You ready?" He whispered and she nodded and rang the doorbell. Only a few seconds passed before the door swung open.

"Marshall! Sasha! I'm so glad you could make it!"

"We wouldn't miss this Susan." Kate said as she returned the hug from her new friend.

"Please, come in."

* * *

The night appeared like a 60s sitcom. Everyone had smiles and no one would have guess that ten of the people in the room where actually terrorist and two were undercover agents.

Kate and Gibbs kept their eyes and ears open for any hints.

"You know Marshall. I don't know what it is with the government these days."

"I know as a Marine I shouldn't think this, but I don't know if I can trust my government the way I used to be able to. Now it's always like they are only looking out for themselves." Gibbs replied.

"Exactly! And don't worry. Anything you say is safe with us. Semper Fi."

Gibbs tried to contain the anger he felt by a group of terrorist Marines using his code of honor. It felt like blasphemy.

As the night settled down, Gibbs and Kate said their good-byes and walked home.

"So. Anything?"

"We'll talk once we're home." Kate said with a smile as Gibbs nodded.

* * *

Gibbs handed Kate a beer as she set out the files on the kitchen table and then took a seat next to her.

"So. Now you've had a chance to profile all the Marines. What did you get?"

"Well, I can tell you Jackson and Carter aren't very faithful."

"What do you mean by that."

"I take it you didn't catch any of the gropes they gave me or hear any of their lewd remarks."

Kate saw Gibbs clench his fist.

"Calm down Gibbs. Let's worry about arresting all of them, not worrying about a couple of jackasses." Gibbs relaxed as Kate smiled at him and rested her hand on his arm. "So, Mrs. Carter and Mrs. Norman were both very suspicious to me, Carter more so. I think she may actually be higher up in this than we think."

Gibbs and Kate went on sharing information when Kate finally noticed the clock.

"Oh God."

"What?" Gibbs asked slightly worried as he stifled a yawn.

"Oh, it's just that it's four in the morning and you have work…wait a minute." Kate eyed him suspiciously.

"I have tomorrow off." He replied with a large grin. "Happy Birthday Katie." She wrapped her arms around him. "I couldn't let you be alone on your birthday."

"You have no idea what this means to me Gibbs."

Kate's hands were still resting on his shoulders as their eyes stared deeply into one another.

Before they had a chance to second-guess one another, their lips met in a fury of heat and passion.

* * *

**A/N2- I will post Chapter 6 soon. There are many more chapters to come, but if you could stop to review, that would be great. Thanks for reading.**


	6. I Spy With All of These Eyes

**A/N- You all didn't think I would just stop the last chapter the way I did without a few details, did you? lol. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and as always, please review.**

* * *

Gibbs carried Kate up the stairs as her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands were tangled in his hair, her lips on his neck.

They entered her bedroom and he laid her on the bed, never pulling away.

She began to unbutton his shirt while Gibbs worked on the knot of her dress behind her neck. Gibbs silently thanked whatever God may or may not exist when NCIS supplied Kate with various dresses to pull off her role.

Finally, they were skin to skin as their hands discovered each other. One hand began to knead her breast while the other traveled down her body to tease her folds and enlarged clit. That's when he heard it for the first time.

"Jethro!" She called out in a husky, needy tone that he thought he would only hear in his most pleasant dreams.

She was already so wet for him that it made him crazy knowing all this time _this _is what he could do to her. He looked down at her flushed body beneath him and never thought he had seen anything so beautiful. Her eyes were closed in pleasure and she was biting her lip. Leaning down, he sucked on her abused lip and pinched her bundle of nerves sending her hips arching forward.

"More. Please." She moaned into his mouth and he complied as he let one finger enter her while his thumb continued its tease.

His lips broke from hers and tasted her jaw line, neck, and breast and he felt he had never tasted anything so sweet and addicting. It was an odd mixture of honey and sex and some taste that was too good to be natural.

Gibbs was beginning to get lost in the taste of simply her skin when her hand reached down to grip his throbbing erection. She was beyond ready to feel him inside of her and her patience was wearing thin.

"God. Katie."

"Want you inside me, Jethro." He knew he wanted it just as much so he positioned himself at her entrance and kissed her lips.

"Look at me." Her eyes opened and locked with his as he entered her. Kate tried her best to keep them open but his first thrust he let himself enter her all the way and her eyes involuntarily closed in pleasure.

"Oh God."

* * *

The sun came up as Kate lay in Gibbs arms with a thin sheet warming their body. Kate's fingers played innocently in his chest hair and his rubbed small circles on the curve of her hip.

Kate then shot up.

"What?!" Gibbs voice was filled with fear.

"You and DiNozzo both installed cameras and audio in the kitchen and the hallway."

Gibbs then shot up as well.

* * *

"Probie. It's 4:30 in the morning. What do you want?" Tony yawned into the phone.

"I- I don't know what to do."

"What a surprise there."

"No, I mean… I think Kate and Gibbs forgot about the surveillance we have set up in the house."

Tony's eyes shot open.

"Did you get video of Kate naked? Okay, just take out that tape and put it on my desk and tell no one-"

"Tony. If I did, I would burn the tape before I ever let you see it. But no, I think you should just come up here."

"Fine. But you're taking my shift today in watching the feed."

* * *

"Oh my God." Tony said in shock as he watched, for the second time, Gibbs and Kate making out on top of the kitchen table. He almost dropped his coffee when he saw Kate wrap her legs around Gibbs and begin to unbuckle his belt.

"McGee. Delete. Tell no one. No one! Is that understood? Not even Abby!"

McGee nodded and deleted the video.

Tony was scheduled to make a trip out there in a few weeks, but he wasn't sure if he could wait that long. He immediately sent a private message to the email account they had set up for them.

_Live meeting at 0900. Very important._

Tony clicked 'send' and didn't know what to think. If they could forget the presence of video and audio surveillance to have sex, what would happen with the operation?

* * *

"Gibbs, DiNozzo or McGee just watched what happened, or well… the beginning, but still."

"We can't just quit the op now. We have to just control ourselves and get this all over with."

"You're right. This should have never happened."

"You regret this?" Gibbs asked disappointedly.

"I can't exactly say I'm proud of what just happened."

"Well I don't regret it. I don't regret being with you. I do, however, wish it hadn't have been in this kind of situation, but Kate. You mean a lot to me and you have no idea how long I've wanted this."

"I…" Kate sighed and kissed Gibbs slow and passionately. "Jethro, I don't know what I should say right now, but I know that last night…this morning really, was amazing. _You_ are amazing, but as undercover agents, what we did was very stupid to say the least."

"You're right. Let's just control ourselves for now on and stay focused on the case, but we can't pretend we don't have feelings for each other."

"I know, and I have no intention of faking it, I just will be calling you Marshall instead of Jethro." She said with a smile as she tapped his nose.

"And I will call you Sasha instead of…uh…" Kate glared at Gibbs. "My beautiful Katie." He continued.

"That's what I thought." She leaned down and kissed his lips while he pulled her tight against him.

"You know, Katie, controlling myself is going to be very difficult if you dress like this all the time."

* * *

Kate and Gibbs sat in front of the computer waiting for DiNozzo to begin their meeting; trepidation swam in their veins. Yes, even the infamous grizzly-like Gibbs was worried.

The screen changed from black to DiNozzo in Abby's lab.

"Is your side secure?" DiNozzo asked with the most mature and serious tone.

"Yes." Kate muttered.

"I'm sure you two already know what this meeting is for. I have made sure that the video was permanently deleted and no one else will hear about it. Unfortunately, McGee was on the 12 to 6 shift so he saw it all. I have made it quite clear that he is not to repeat, even to Abby. Now, I'm going to make this very clear for the both of you.

This is a very important operation and I understand you two each have strong feelings for the other, but I'm also aware that you are the best agents NCIS has. You are both capable of setting aside your feelings and emotions to finish this case to the best of your abilities. Am I wrong?"

Gibbs and Kate just glared at Tony.

"Just making sure. You both should be lucky that McGee came to me when he did. Could you imagine if the Director found out?"

"DiNozzo." Gibbs snapped.

"Okay, Abby and I will be making another trip out there in three weeks…"

Their conference went on without any mentioning of the night but only plans and information. Kate was relieved. She couldn't believe she let herself falter, yet alone have it watched by her colleagues. Still, she was happy with what her and Gibbs now shared. What exactly, she wasn't sure, but she was ready to see where it would lead


	7. Superhero's and Birthday Cakes

**A/N- I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter, I hope someone is still out there reading this. lol. As usual, I hope you enjoy and reviews are very appreciated.**

* * *

"So, uh, that was awkward." Gibbs said as the conference with DiNozzo ended.

"To say the least." Kate nodded in agreement as he hesitantly placed his hand in hers.

"Katie, Happy Birthday." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. A deep red blush rose in her cheeks and even though she knew she was being watched, she couldn't help herself. Leaning forward, she let her lips meet his, and once again in what seemed like a flash of lightening, the kiss deepened.

* * *

"Not again!!" Tony groaned as he watched Gibbs let one hand travel up her shirt, and the other her thigh.

"What is it Tony?" McGee asked with a file in his hand, an ever-so-nervous look engraved in his expression.

"I just got off a conference call with them, and they're already at it again."

"Oh." Embarrassment now mixing with his perpetual nervousness caused him to continue his walk to his desk.

"I don't get it, they know we can see them. Woah…"

"Woah what?" McGee watched at Tony suddenly became very interested in what was occurring on the computer screen.

"Um, nothing probie." He began smiling. "Well, nothing you'd recognized anyway."

"Very funny, DiNozzo, but I don't think I want to know."

"Aw. Kate and Gibbs' activities haven't corrupted your ideas of, well, you know?"

McGee glared before replying.

"No. It's just that's it Kate."

"Ah, you're superhero." Tony nodded in comprehension.

"Yea. I never expected to see that side of Kate. I know it exists, but yea."

"Don't worry kid. You know she'll always be your superhero."

* * *

Gibbs' hand slid from her thigh to her ass, pulling her towards him and into her lap. Neither wanted to take it too far, but at the same time, God did they want to.

Instead, it was a hot, heavy and steamy, making out.

Their lungs felt as though they were burning, but nothing in their touch, their hands, their mouths, wanted to stop. The inevitable happened and they pulled away, their chests rising and falling in sync with their rapid heart beats.

After catching his breath, he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Ya' know, DiNozzo is probably drooling right now _and_ green with envy."

"I have that affect on people." She said as she tapped his chest with her hands, stood up, and walked to the kitchen with a large grin on her face.

Gibbs just smiled and knew that he was, without a doubt, in love with Kate.

'God Jethro. You've gotten yourself into something big.' Gibbs thought as he watched Kate's hips sway as she walked.

"Jethro!" Kate called, only to be surprised by Gibbs being right on her tail.

"Yes beautiful?" His strong arms wrapped around her slender waist and she couldn't help her throaty giggle.

"When did you even get the time to do this?"

The kitchen was clean, as usual, but today it held something different. In the center of the island was an obviously-homemade cake with the words, 'Happy Birthday Katie" decorated on in red icing.

Kate turned around in his embrace and kissed his chin.

"So, show me that talent of yours." Gibbs smirked and raised a suggestive eyebrow. "That's not what I meant. You remember, don't you? The whole, 'oh, I know how to sample the frosting on a cake without leaving a fingerprint'?"

"Okay, and don't use that tone with me Miss Todd."

Without looking away from Kate, he leaned forward and used his finger to get some of the icing off, and without backing away from Kate, let her taste the icing off his finger. This was a move he began to regret as she slowly, so slowly, took in his finger and slowly tasted the sweet treat. Gibbs than realize his resolve would fail and the whole 'we need to calm ourselves' plan would fail, and miserably.

"Well, it may taste good, but I'm pretty sure you left a print."

"Nope. I'm going to eat that piece.." He grinned like a child as he moved around her and began lighting the candle; just one single red candle in the middle.

"What is with you and red anyway?" She asked as he blew out the match.

"I don't know, just always like the color. It reminds me of fire."

"So I have a pyro in my hands?"

"Well, no. Many words come to mind."

"Mmm. Please share."

"Hot."

"Okay…" Kate nodded as he moved closer.

"Feisty."

"I'm still with ya'."

"Sticky."

Kate's eyebrow rose.

"You lost me. What does 'sticky' have to do with you liking the color red?"

"Wet."

"Jethro?"

"Tight."

"Jethro!"

"So, so tight." Kate's hand flew up and blocked any more words from coming out of his mouth.

"You do realize that they can hear in here as well." She could feel Gibbs' smug smile beneath her hand. "You are just like DiNozzo. Maybe worse." She eyed him up and down. "Yea, you're worse."

* * *

After they ate some cake, they worked more on the case, against Gibbs' wishes of course.

"_Kate, it's your birthday. Just relax."_

"_No Jethro. If we get this case finished, we can go home. Don't you want to go home?"_

"There are a few of the suspects that I'm having trouble believing they're involved."

"Why is that?" Gibbs asked as he sat down his file to give her his attention.

"Well, Jacob Carter for one… he doesn't seem very intelligent or ever sober enough. Stacy Norman, I don't believe she is involved. I don't know exactly why, I guess it's just some instinct telling me. I think you can understand that." She chuckled as he playfully glared at her with his notorious smirk joining in. "Anyway… Chelsea Jackson. I could tell from the moment I met her that she afraid. I think she is terrified of something. Not sure what yet, but I'm going to find out."

"Kate, I think you're bonding with the women, not thinking like an agent."

"If that was the case, I wouldn't continue on by saying that I'm not sure how David Crook is tied into any of this exactly. He seemed like a rather loyal Marine. That and I think Susan Carter and Isabelle Hunt are at the top in this cell."

"Isabelle Hunt? Eli's wife?" Gibbs asked slightly shocked.

"Absolutely. I think she has training from the Middle East. Her accent came out a few times after she was drinking. I do not believe she is from Venezuela."

* * *

"Katie…"

"What?" Kate was focused on the file in front of her.

"Katie."

"Hmm?" She glanced up for a moment before being distracted by the work.

"Let me take you somewhere."

She started to smile.

"And where exactly?" Now she was paying attention, the file was closed and sat on the table.

"Anywhere. It's a little after noon. How about I take you to lunch or something. Let's just go somewhere and celebrate."

Kate thought for a moment, then a wry smile played at her lips as she leaned over and whispered into his ear, leaving him speechless and eyes wide.

She stood up and walked up the stairs to the bedroom, where he happily followed.

'So much for control.' They each thought.

* * *

**A/N2- I don't plan on having all the chapters sexual. In fact, some friendships will be made after this point and many surprises will surface. I hope you stay with the story. I promise it'll be worth it... =].**


	8. Soup?

**A/N- I hope you like the chapter! I want to thank Gibbsgirl219 for beta-ing for me. If you like Kibbs and you aren't already reading her story, The Good Life, I suggest you do. It's really good.**

**As always, reviews are much appreciated. Thanks.**

* * *

Kate and Gibbs spent the rest of their day tangled in the Egyptian cotton sheets, discovering each other anew.

"Jethro." Kate mumbled as she lay on her stomach while Gibbs' experienced hands massaged her back loosening the knots he was sure her long and stressful work hours had caused.

"Yes?" He asked with a smile in on his lips at his realization that she was almost putty in his hands.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asked genuinely surprised.

"Today." She turned around, her hand grabbing his wrist to stop his attentive hands. "I know we're undercover, but I don't feel like I am getting to do anything other than stare at files all day. I know that must sound childish, but- What I'm trying to say is having you here today was amazing in more ways than one."

Leaning down, he kissed her lips softly and laced his fingers with hers.

"Nothing could make me happier right now than knowing you are happy."

She smiled and pushed him to her side and pulled the sheet up to her chest.

"Well, you could make me happy right now by letting me get some sleep. It's been a rather long and tiring day." She smirked at him and he pulled her against his chest.

"Good night beautiful." He whispered into her hair and watched as her breathing became shallow and even and he knew that sleep had overcome her.

* * *

Though he was quite certain he should be sleeping after the day he had with Kate, who turned out to be much wilder than he had ever expected, his mind was spinning. To be more accurate and honest with himself, it was his heart that was keeping him awake.

Feelings of his past were jumping out with full force, but for once in his life, he wasn't depressed, sad, or angry, but happy to say the least. Since meeting Kate, he had loosened up, since the undercover operation began, he felt something in his heart that he hadn't felt since Shannon. This feeling made him happy; happy to think that he may be able to have his life back and be able to love and trust someone the way he never could with his divorcées.

He could admit he was falling _in_ love with Kate, but while this left him excited, it also left him feeling insecure.

He knew if his heart were feeling like this already, Kate saying she didn't love him would be enough to break his heart, or what he felt was left of it. He decided keeping that a secret, for now, would be for the best.

* * *

Kate woke later that morning to an empty bed. As she looked at the clock, she knew Gibbs was already at work and had let her sleep in rather than wake her. She got out of bed and went to take a shower.

As lavender soapsuds slid down her body she couldn't help but wonder exactly how she was feeling. Being with Jethro made her feel more alive than she had in 'forever' she thought, but she was still filled with an uneasy apprehension.

She knew that Gibbs had been married, and divorced, thrice, and how can anyone in her right mind get into a relationship with a man with that kind of track record? Who would be in a relationship with a man like that? A man so private that he spends most of his time in his basement, his boat and his bourbon his sole companions. Kate's lips twitched as she wondered if his bourbon, that dark liquid swirling in the confines of its glass bottle, ever felt the sting of jealousy, shunned for the perpetual cup of hot, strong coffee that remained curled in Gibbs' hand for most of his waking hours. Honestly, what kind of woman falls for someone like Leroy Jethro Gibbs?

Kate thought about it, and finally, like a light suddenly flipping on, she knew the answer.

"Me!"

* * *

Getting dressed for the day she felt a sort of relief washing over her. She knew that she was falling for Gibbs and, though she wouldn't admit it to him yet, she would relish in being in his arms every night and receiving his kisses each day.

She had stared at files for the past month and a half, and all she wanted to do was think, so grabbing her sketchpad and a charcoal pencil, she went outside, sat on the swing, and began to sketch.

The sun caused a red hue across most of the sky and Kate was off in another world where only her and her art existed. When a cheery voice broke the silence, Kate jumped.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." It was her next-door neighbor, Chelsea Jackson. Kate could still feel Mark Jackson's hands on her body when he got too comfortable at the barbeque they had gone to only a couple nights ago, but put on friendly smile anyway.

"It's fine, Chelsea. I get pretty zoned out when I sketch." Kate set her pencil and pad on the little table to the side and stood up. "Anything I could help you with this morning?"

"Well, I just noticed you out here by yourself, thought I'd come over and see if you'd like to come over. I have some fresh coffee at my house. You've been here almost two months now and I haven't gotten a chance to invite you over and _really_ talk to you."

Kate happily accepted her offer, and before she knew it, she was sitting in the Jackson living room, a two-year-old girl staring at her with enthused interest and curiosity.

Chelsea handed Kate a cup of coffee and sat down in a chair opposite Kate.

"So Sasha. How are you and Marshall liking it here in Jacksonville?"

"We love it. We had always talked about wanting to get away from the west coast and move back here, and when he got his transfer we were so thankful."

"Back here? So, you lived here before?"

"Well, not here, per say, but about five or so hours west. Boone."

"That's lovely." Kate tried to keep from laughing. She could see Chelsea imagining her

and Gibbs, Marshall, in Boone with all the teenagers and the more mellow/hippie way of life. 'But hey', she thought, 'I didn't make up my cover story.'

"Yes. We love cold weather, so anything in or near the mountains is perfect."

"I didn't realize there was a base in Boone." Chelsea stated sipping her coffee and keeping a watchful eye on Elizabeth as she played with a plastic cell phone.

"Marshall hadn't been on active duty when we lived there. The best four years of our life." Chelsea laughed and Kate joined her as she eased into the light and pleasant conversation.

* * *

After two cups of coffee and a few hours of conversation, Kate found herself growing fond of Chelsea, a tell-tale sign of trouble.

Chelsea walked her to the front door.

"I hope to see you some more. I really enjoyed this. With Elizabeth having problems with daycares I don't get much adult interaction."

"Well if you can handle it, I'd love to have coffee with you anytime. And Elizabeth is of no burden."

Kate walked back to her house, grabbed her sketchbook, and went inside to fix lunch.

"Mmm. Something smells good." Gibbs voice whispered in her ear.

"Well hello there gunny. Home for lunch I see?"

"Something like that." She could practically hear his evocative smile.

"If you can wait a few minutes, you can have some soup."

"Soup?" Gibbs asked questioningly.

"Yes, soup. Is there a problem? It's quick and easy." She turned around with a hand on her hip. "And don't even say it."

He couldn't hide his smirk.

"What? I wasn't going to say anything." Kate just glared at him. "I would love some soup."

* * *

He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and sat on the couch and began flipping through the guide, settling on a rerun of Las Vegas.

Kate gave him a bowl and sat down next to him.

"You seem happy," Gibbs said without looking away from the television.

"I had coffee with Chelsea Jackson and little Elizabeth this morning."

"What did you learn?" Gibbs' voice became slightly more professional.

"Just that she likes her coffee with two sugars, was a cheerleader back in high school, and loves to write."

"Wait… nothing to help the investigation?" He turned toward her.

"No. Gibbs, I already told you I didn't believe she was up to anything. I paid attention to all the details, but she just came off as a nice woman."

"Hmm."

"Hmm what?"

"Jackson… sorry, Mark is an asshole. I didn't really like him when I met him. Knowing that he groped you really makes me hate him, but his wife being how you say and from what I've heard about Mark makes me think-"

"He's cheating on her."

"Yeah." He sighed. "You may be right about Chelsea. She may not be involved, but she has to know something. Do you think you can get her to trust you enough to disclose any information?"

"Well I am a trained investigator, NCIS Special Agent, Profiler…"

"I get it, I get it. Just be careful, okay?"

"Of course." She smiled like a little girl and he, as usual, couldn't stop himself as he brought his lips to hers.

"You're so cute sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

He grabbed her empty bowl along with his and walked to the kitchen and called back, "You heard me."

* * *

**A/N2- I hope you all like where this is going... =].**


	9. And It All Falls Down

**A/N- Here is Chapter 9. I hope you enjoy. Chapter 10 is almost complete and I'll try to get it up soon. This is where some drama will begin. Get exicted. =].**

* * *

"Hey there Tony. Where's McGee?" Abby asked as she strolled into the bullpen.

"I don't know." Tony almost groaned. He had his head resting on his hand, staring mindlessly at the computer screen.

"Watching surveillance at the Thomas household?"

"Yep. McGee and I have to have one six-hour shift a week. When we aren't on, it's one of the computer geeks in MTAC. Now they just do inside motion sensors and outside video surveillance."

"That sounds… fun?" Tony just looked at her. "Want some Caf-Pow?"

"Actually… yes." She handed him her drink and sat on his desk.

"McGee has been acting hinky."

"How so?" Tony asked, boredom seeping into his words.

"He's just been so distracted lately." She began staring at Tony intently trying to stay calm as he drank her drink, privately praying he would buy her a fresh dose of her caffeine fix.

"That's because he's scarred."

"Scarred? How so?"

"Ever since he saw…" Tony then realized he was revealing something he wasn't meant to reveal and sat up quickly, becoming sharp and alert. "Nothing. Never mind."

"You know, for a Special Agent, you're horrible at lying."

"If I tell you, you keep quiet okay." She nodded and Tony told her the story and everything he's seen since then.

"Oh my God. I can't believe it."

"I know. McVirgin hasn't been the same since."

"Why? It's not like they did it right there on the table in plain sight."

"You know McGee likes Kate." He said nonchalantly. 'How did I miss that?' Abby thought. "Kate is his 'superhero', but you already know that."

"Superhero?"

"Yeah. You remember when Ari kidnapped Kate? That's when he said she was like a superhero. Nothing could take her down."

"Aw. That's sweet."

"I guess. So, going slow down in the lab?"

"Yea. Ducky has me running a few DNA test for Bauer and Calhoun." Abby shrugged.

"Want to get some drinks after work." Tony asked.

"You read my mind." She casually grabbed her drink from Tony and made her way to the elevator.

'A drink, or five, would be great about now.' She thought as she jammed her finger into the down button.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home." Gibbs sang as he opened the living room door. Kate looked over her magazine to stare at him unaffected and apathetic, then back to her magazine. "Aw, you don't have any love for your husband?"

"I got a call from one DiNozzo today… I think you've heard of him, really annoying, thinks every woman in the world wants to sleep with him, dropped the news that he and Abby are going to be visiting this weekend instead of three weeks from now."

"Oh great." Gibbs sighed as he lay on his stomach beside/on top of Kate on the large couch, resting his head on her chest. She moved her magazine and giggled at his behavior, letting her fingers rub his brown hair.

"You know, you look pretty sexy as a brunette." She smirked as he turned so he was facing Kate, lying completely on top of her.

"Are you saying I'm not sexy with silver hair?"

"Not at all. I'm just saying kiss me and go away before my silver fox of a boyfriend comes in and catches me with a young, brunette."

* * *

"You sure like her don't you."

"Hmm?" Tony murmured into his beer bottle.

"Kate."

"Oh, yeah. But it's hopeless, right."

"Yeah." Abby held up her beer. "To hopelessness." Tony clinked his drink against hers and took a swig.

* * *

Gibbs moved down to kiss Kate's neck, his hand sliding up and down her body, under her shirt to caress her warm skin.

"God Katie. I've been thinking about you all day."

"I know. I'm good."

He looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Now who's cocky, Miss Thomas?"

As his hands began to fiddle with the hem of her shorts, Kate abruptly stopped his movements.

"Jethro, we can't."

"Why?"

"Did you just pout?"

"Maybe." He said sitting up and folding his arms in front of him like a child, causing Kate to laugh.

"_Because_ we have people coming over for dinner."

"Uhh, no."

"No? I didn't ask you, I was telling you."

"But I don't wanna'." He stretched back out, resting on Kate and began to kiss right above the waist of her shorts, slowly pulling them down.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs. This is for the case and you know which one comes first."

"Fine." He quickly stood up and stormed off to the kitchen leaving Kate rolling her eyes and whipping out a "whatever" at his back.

* * *

Dinner was much quieter than usual, even with the added guest.

The Jackson's came over along with Chelsea's friend Stacy and Ronald Norman. It's not that The Norman's, or at least Stacy wasn't friendly, but the heavy tension between Kate and Gibbs had not been resolved, and it cast a shadow over the gathering.

After dinner, The Thomas's waved good-bye to their guest and immediately went back to being Kate and Gibbs.

* * *

Kate turned to Gibbs and began to approach him. Instead, he put his hand up and headed towards the office room.

"What the hell did I do Jethro?" Kate asked as she slammed through the shut office door. A startled Gibbs turned around and faced her blankly.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Don't even go there. Are you mad because I wouldn't have sex with you before our company got here?"

Gibbs stood and walked past Kate.

"That has nothing to do with it."

* * *

"Stacy, I'm going to go see Susan and Jacob. You're staying here." Stacy hesitantly looked up and nodded.

Stacy was terrified to go home, but if her husband wasn't joining her maybe, just maybe, she could fall asleep before he got back.

"See you later Ronny."

"Yea." He grunted as she got out of the car.

Walking into her house, she sat her purse and keys on the table and went to her room. Standing in front of the large bathroom mirror she inspected the bruise on her ribs.

'Maybe', she thought, 'tonight I can go to bed without getting beaten.'

* * *

**A/N2 - Ya' like? Please review and tell me what you think. Ideas are always welcome, but I've already got the main layout, so any small little idea can totally be added. I write for y'all to read, why not contribute? I hope you stay for the future chapters. =].**


	10. Falling Into Place

**A/N- As usual, I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Sorry I haven't uploaded as fast as I've been wanting. Chaos is running my life right now. lol.**

* * *

Kate couldn't figure out what had caused Gibbs to suddenly snap, but she was relieved she hadn't let him know how much it hurt, how much she cared for him. She just prayed that this wasn't it for them.

She quietly slid the back door open and lay on the hammock with her mp3 player in her ears as loud as she could get them.

'Come on Kate! It's not necessarily over,' was the mantra replaying in her head.

Eventually, the light sway of the swinging hammock and the chilly breeze of the night lulled her into a not so comfortable slumber.

Gibbs stood behind the sliding glass door watching as Kate slept. He felt like a bastard to say the least. At the same time he felt as though he was just protecting himself. This wasn't the first time Kate denied him attention. He didn't specifically want sex; but just any form of love. His heart was screaming at him, 'She doesn't want you. Can't you see that? She's pushing you away!' but his brain was telling him, 'No you idiot! She just didn't want to mess around at that moment.'

"Why does it all have to be so hard?" He sighed before opening the door to find it much colder outside than it had been earlier. "Kate." He nudged her with his palm.

"Hmm?" She moaned as she woke up, turning and stretching awkwardly, grimacing all the while.

"It's freezing out here. Come inside before you get sick." She wrapped the cords around her mp3 player and walked inside.

She heard him come in behind her and slide the door shut, but she wasn't going to give up. She could play the silent game until he apologized. Thankfully, she did not have to wait long.

"Listen Kate, about earlier today. I don't really know why I got so upset. I guess I just wish that this situation and things were different, ya' know?"

"Yeah." This was the beginning of a decent apology, maybe.

"I guess you were right about us being a mistake." Nope. Not good at all. Kate's eyes went wide and her blood got hot, beating fast in her veins.

"I never said we were a mistake! Do you think we're a mistake?"

"No, but I feel… You seem… Damn it Kate! I don't know what you want me to say. But why do you even care? Just go worry about the case, you can deal with me later."

"No!" She grabbed Gibbs' arm before he could walk away again. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Do you think I don't care about you?"

"Isn't it pretty obvious? You already told me that the case comes first." With that, Kate rolled her eyes and let go of his arm.

"You idiot." She couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips. "You always come first, but you know that we have to worry about the case before we worry about our own needs. That is what I meant. Jethro… I don't think you realize how much you mean to me." Her innocent voice whispered her last words.

Gibbs couldn't help but smile at Kate's soft tone. His hand reached out to hers and pulled her closer.

"Probably not as much as you mean to me. Katie, I love you." A single warm tear trickled down her cheek. She almost couldn't believe it.

"I love you, too." She smiled as his lips touched hers.

"I'm sorry." She abruptly pulled back.

"Excuse me?" Her voice was angry and this terrified Gibbs.

"I'm sorry?" He repeated again, unsure of himself.

"Never say you're sorry." A clever smile set on her lips and Gibbs couldn't help but laugh the next words.

"It's a sign of weakness."

* * *

Tony opened his eyes as he heard a loud thud reach his ears. Sitting up, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Abby?"

"Hey, um. I think this was a mistake, so I'll just see you tomorrow I guess. I uh, I'm gonna' go. Try and get some sleep before we have to go to work."

He rubbed his eyes as he stared at the clock. It was 3 in the morning. He tried to remember what happened. Once past the realization that he was hungover, flashes of the night caused his eyes to shoot open and his mouth to gape open in awe.

"Oh my God."

"Yea…" Abby said in understanding, obviously had already experienced the surprise.

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Abby made a dash for the front door and Tony jumped up, pulling the sheet around his waist.

As she reached for the door handle, his hand grabbed her hand.

"Abby."

"Tony, look. I should go." She spoke her words to the door, too afraid to turn around and face Tony. Instead, Tony leaned forward, his lips almost grazing her ear.

"I don't want you to leave Abby." He turned her around to face him. "Please stay."

"Tony, I don't know. This shouldn't have happened. We were both drunk and-"

His lips swallowed her words as their mouths began to explore one another.

"Stay?"

She smiled and nodded yes, taking his hand back to his bedroom.

* * *

"Happy now?" She asked as she crawled back on top of Gibbs.

"You have no idea." He watched as Kate glanced at the camera that had been set up on the living room bookshelf. "Smart, right?"

She laughed as she looked at the couch pillow that blocked the view of the camera.

"You know we could have just gone upstairs."

"Yeah, but what fun would that have been?" She leaned back down and kissed his chin. "I love you Katie-Girl."

"I love you Gunny."

"Mmm. Katie, I could hear that everyday for the rest of my life, and it will still be just as sexy as it is now."

"Well, I wouldn't want to deprive you." In a sudden flash, their bodies were turned and Gibbs looked down into Kate's as she smiled underneath him.

"Oh, I hate to be deprived." His lips met hers once again.

* * *

The week passed rather quickly for everyone. Kate and Gibbs spent what free time they had learning about one another, Sasha and Marshall began to get to know their suspects better, helping the investigation and earning their trust.

The week passed swiftly for Tony and Abby as well. After their first night together, they woke in each other's arms, this time completely sober.

_"Hey."_

_"Hey."_ Abby smiled back, her long dark hair loose around her face.

_"I know we have to get to work, but I was wondering, since Gibbs isn't here, if you'd want to get breakfast with me."_ Abby would have replied immediately had she not been so entertained by his shyness.

_"I'd love to."_ She said after Tony's worried eyes met hers. She leaned forward and kissed his soft pink lips.

"And if you're free tonight, I'd like to take you to dinner, but no alcohol this time." Again, she leaned forward and touched her lips to his, this time, long and tentative. _"I'll take this as a yes."_ He said in between kisses.

* * *

It was around noon when Abby and Tony, also known as Amy and Jared, arrived at the Thomas household.

Tony knocked on the door, releasing Abby's hand and smiling excitedly at her.

The door opened and Kate stood there on the phone. She smiled at both of them and waved them inside.

"Stacy, I'd love to… Of course, of course… Well, I think they can survive… Yes, you too… Bye." She hung up the phone and smiled again, hugging Abby.

"Kate. I've missed you!"

"You, too, Abs!"

"Hot." A firm slap hit the back of Tony's head. "Sorry boss." He said as he rubbed where he was sure there was now a bruise.

"Come on DiNozzo." Tony picked up the heavy duffle bag and followed Gibbs into the office, the temporary work area for Tony and Abby.

* * *

"So. How are you and Gibbs?" Abby asked with a knowing smile.

"I take it DiNozzo couldn't keep his mouth closed."

"Something like that. Now spill." Abby grabbed Kate's wrist and pulled her down on the couch beside her.

"We're good Abby." A large grin made its way to her face. "Oh God, Abby, we're great. I… I love him so much, and he loves me. It's all so…perfect. I know this must sound terribly cliché, but we're both so happy."

"Aw! You are too cute right now. So much for Plan Kibbs."

"Plan what?"

"Plan Kibbs. Me and Tony did some scheming to get you two together, well, mainly me, but still."

Kate eyed her friend suspiciously before shaking the thought from her head.

"So how are you?"

"Umm. I'm good." Abby looked around her and leaned forward. "I'm seeing Tony."

* * *

Tony began setting up his laptop and pulling out several files.

"We did a background search on Isabelle Hunt like you asked. Kate was right Gibbs. Isabelle, formally known as Itiya Asadel. Guess where we found her." He looked up to see an impatient Gibbs. "Never mind. The FBI has known all about her this whole time. There's a little piece of information they decided, once again, to not share with us. Do you remember the explosion in '05 where a plane supposedly lost control and crashed into the embassy in Iran? Well, the so-called accident was actually planned out by a small cell which she had most control over."

"Then how is it she married a Marine and lives in the United States as Isabelle Hunt?"

"Once again, we can blame your good ole friendly FBI for that one. They wanted to follow her to take down more of the cell's leaders. I guess they didn't mind the soft targets that went down in the meantime because of it."

Tony's cell began ring. He handed Gibbs the file to continue to look it over and answered the phone.

"DiNozzo." He rolled his eyes. "McGee, it's really not that difficult… How long have you been an NCIS Special Agent? Good idea." He pressed end and set the phone down.

Gibbs couldn't believe his eyes.

He stared at Tony's iPhone and saw something he never truly expected; a photo of Abby and Tony together. She was taking the photo as Tony lovingly kissed her cheek, one hand cupping her cheek.

"DiNozzo. Explain." He said as he pointed at the phone.

Tony looked down and visibly paled. Looking back into his boss' eyes, he found the ability to speak no longer an option.

Gibbs took a deep breath and put an arm on Tony's shoulder.

"It's okay Tony. If you hurt her, I will hurt you." Tony nodded heavily and gulped in relief.

It was obvious that things were changing for Gibbs' team, but it was clear to Gibbs that it was for the better.

* * *

Ronald Norman sat on the edge of the bed lacing pulling his shoes onto his feet. Susan Carter sat up from the bed and hugged him from behind.

"I will see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." He turned to kiss her passionately then stood and made his way out the door and to his car. Pulling the silver flask from his jacket, he took a long, heavy sip of its toxic contents. He drove the few blocks back to his house and found his wife, Stacy, pulling groceries from the trunk of the minivan.

"What is for dinner?" He asked as he placed a sloppy, alcohol drowned kiss on her cheek.

"I was going to make lasagna." His touch made her heart freeze in fear. She knew where he had been, she knew that he had already begun drinking for the day, and she knew what her night would eventually become. Mentally preparing herself for the abuse that was to come, she closed her eyes and prayed that things might be different, a prayer that had been unanswered all the other nights.

* * *

**A/N2- I love reviews. =].**


	11. Acceptance Is A Slow Torment

**A/N- Sorry it took so long to upload. Been so busy, but here it is. Please enjoy. I hope y'all are still interested!**

* * *

Kate jumped from the couch and hastily walked into the office to see Gibbs with his hand on DiNozzo's shoulder. It was clear that whatever had just happened had sent DiNozzo straight into fear and she wanted to make it worse.

"DiNozzo, you have five seconds to give me the best damn response you'll ever muster. Are you and Abby are together?"

"Uh… yes." Tony gulped again, praying for oxygen to return to his tightening lungs. He felt the room getting smaller and was the heat on? "Kate. I know you think I'm immature…" Kate gave him a clear look of, 'what do you mean _think_'. "Okay, I know I'm usually immature and somewhat of a man whore, but I really do like Abby. I want to see where this goes. I'm not saying I'm in love with her, but it's different than with other girls I've been with."

Kate eyed him again, suspiciously, turned around and walked back to the living room.

Gibbs couldn't help the smile that captured his lips. He turned to Tony, "I guess she approves."

"_That_ was her approval?" DiNozzo asked with disbelief. It was obvious this man feared strong, independent women… one of the many reasons why he was so head over heals for Kate.

"If she didn't, DiNozzo, you wouldn't be standing here."

* * *

Kate sat back down on the couch to see a smiling Abby.

"So what did you do to him?" Abby asked with interest.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yep, so, we have work to do, do we not?"

Abby pouted but followed Kate into the dining room where a laptop was open and files blanketed the table. Abby opened her bag and began doing various searches from the newly discovered terrorist cell information.

A few hours into Abby and Tony's visit, the team was already exhausted and frustrated. It felt as though everything ran straight into a dead end.

"This is ridiculous." Kate groaned as she leaned back in her chair stretching her arms above her head. "Just when we feel we're getting somewhere, something else pops up and drags us back to the beginning."

"You guys, too?" Tony asked as he walked into the dining area.

"We're getting nowhere. What have you two learned?" Kate asked as she pinched the bridge of her nose, preparing herself to hear that their progress was just as useful as her and Abby's.

"Sorry Kate."

Gibbs walked in behind Tony.

"You know, usually this is when I would say 'never say you're sorry', but since you're saying it to Kate, I'm sure it was needed."

Kate smiled, and God did she need that, along with a few hours alone with Jethro. 'Kate, don't even travel down that road. Not with Tony and Abby here,' she censured herself. 'But it would be so hot if-. No Kate! No!'

"Well, I'm starving." Kate said as she stood abruptly from her chair and walked into the kitchen, Gibbs following close behind. "This is just for the weekend, right Jethro?"

"Hopefully." He murmured into her hair, his arms wrapping around her waist as his lips began to travel to her jaw bone.

"Jethro." She warned.

"Caitlin." He teased back. His hands traveled forward, gently rubbing the low waist of her jeans, his fingers itching to remove them from her perfectly curved body. "I say we head to bed now. I need you right now." Kate's eyes rolled back as one of his very skilled hands slid down to cup her heat.

"Jethro, we got to eat, and feed them."

"They know how to drive. Hell, they know how to use a phone book. I don't care if they're here or not while we-" He was cut off as Abby and Tony walked into the kitchen.

"Hey guys." Kate said a little too paranoid, pushing away from Jethro, even though she knew they already knew.

"What were you two naughty children doing?" Abby asked with her usual knowing smile set firmly on her lips.

"We were thinking of what to do for dinner." Jethro answered for her, matching Abby's smile and raising her a sexy smirk.

"Ooh. I could go for some steak!" Tony exclaimed happily.

"Sounds good to me." Jethro agreed.

"Of course it does." Kate said grinning at her boyfriend. "Abby. There's a good restaurant over off of Pines that has Jet… Gibbs' favorite steak and they also have really good salad."

"Well that's now settled." Abby said grabbing her jacket and heading to the door, Tony quickly following.

"This is going to be a long weekend, isn't it?" Gibbs stated more than actually ask.

"Yep." Kate agreed sullenly.

* * *

"So the dad turned to the boy and said, "I'm a pharmacist." Tony said as he chewed on a piece of steak.

Kate rolled her eyes and Gibbs stared at Tony with a bored, not amused expression.

"Come on. The kid bought condoms from his girl friend's dad. That's funny!"

"DiNozzo, you are so-"

"Charming, clever, handsome, desirable, sexy…"

"Sophomoric." She continued receiving a laugh from Gibbs. Kate then looked up and noticed the door to the restaurant open and two people walk in. "Jethro. Look." He did and frowned.

"Tony, code blue." Tony turned to Abby and squeezed her hand. As the two got closer to the table, Gibbs sent Tony a discrete signal.

"So Marshall, are you taking good care of my sister out here? You may be a Marine, but I don't mind-"

"Jared, your sister is in good hands." He said staring into Kate's eyes and then kissing her forehead.

Kate then 'noticed' the two people getting closer to the table and acted genuinely surprised.

"Susan. Jacob. What are you two doing here? I thought you were still in Charlotte?"

"Oh hey Sasha. Marshall. We were, but some things came up and we decided to come back early." Susan glanced at Tony and Abby with curiosity.

"Where are my manners? Susan, this is Jared, my brother, and his wife Amy."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." Susan said as she accepted their handshakes. "Well, it was lovely to see you Sasha. Marshall."

"You too." Kate said with a smile.

"Nice meeting you both." They said as they began walking to their table.

"They're in the back left corner." Tony said casually as if continuing their previous conversation.

They ate their meals and went back to the house.

Abby fell onto the couch and sighed.

"We should watch a movie or something."

Tony sat down beside her with a smile.

"I agree."

Kate turned to Gibbs who nodded.

"Alright fine, but DiNozzo, we get to pick."

"I can deal with that Kate."

Kate then sat down on the loveseat, kicked off her shoes, and pulled a blanket over her while Gibbs put in a DVD.

"What are we watching?" Tony asked as Gibbs happily joined Kate under the blanket.

"We're watching Across The Universe. Now be quiet."

As the credits rolled and Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds filled the speakers, Tony and Abby stood and yawned.

"That wasn't that bad."

"You've never seen it!"

"What? I wasn't sure if I'd like it." They turned to look at Kate and Gibbs who were both asleep. Gibbs feet were propped up on the ataman and his arm wrapped around Kate as she snuggled into his side, her head resting on his chest and arm hugging his waist.

"Okay, so maybe they are cute."

"Told'ja." Abby said with a nudge. "Now wake them up. They'll kill us if we let them sleep like that."

"You do it."

"No thanks. They actually like me."

"How about we go to our room and then call Gibbs' cell."

Abby thought and nodded.

"Okay, but you're calling them."

Tony watched as Abby walked off and then looked back to Kate and Gibbs. Abby was great, but there was still something about Kate that had him wanting her. As he watched them sleep, watched the peaceful expressions on both of their faces, he knew that they were meant for each other. He knew they were in love.

"I can't take that away from you no matter how much I love you Kate." He whispered to no one as he pushed a stray lock of hair out of Kate's face.

* * *

**A/N2- Is it worthy of reviews, please. =].**


End file.
